mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Ultra Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2001 | last = 2003 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} WOWOW, Animax Animax | first = July 5, 2001 | last = September 27, 2001 | episodes = 12 }} is a Japanese anime television series. The series centers on the exploits of a race of pet cats, drawn as catgirls and the occasional catboy. Characters Animals ; :* : The heroine of the story, Taruto is believed to be the legendary Kinka princess. She often is found goofing around and talking with her master, who she admires deeply. She loves adventure, and she is often bullied by Charlotte. She always says "meow" or "nyan" after every saying she says. In the final episode it is revealed that the Kinka kingdom had two princesses. Taruto is the older sister of the twins. (Also, Taruto is the name of an alien character in Tokyo Mew Mew) ; :* : Charlotte's past remains mysterious, as to her name was given by an elder, but it is known that she escaped from the pound. Because of this past, she has shown great disliking of caged, or as she thinks of it, "imprisoned" animals. Charlotte is known for her stubborn attitude, and doubts that Taruto is really the Kinka princess. ; :* : She has a quiet and graceful personality and seems very much the epitome of the proper Japanese girl. But even though she is very polite, Chitose never hesitates to speak her mind. She has a rather strange fixation with tails, Taruto's tail in particular. Even though their personalities are quite different, Chitose is best friends with Charlotte. ; :* : Ever since he was trapped in Iori's ceiling and Taruto rescued him, Kakipi has been Taruto's trusted sidekick. He was the one who came up with the idea that Taruto may be the Kinka princess, and believes this with all of his heart. He is usually trying to break Taruto of her lazy habits, but finds this job very difficult. ; :* : Chips is the leader of her mall team with her brother Nachos. She is a "rebel", and has an obsession with collecting shiny objects. She dislikes Taruto, believing that she is "weak". Chips once thieved Iori's precious bottle, but after Nachos broke one of her collected bottles, she realized how bad Iori must feel, so she reluctantly returns it. ; :* : Nachos' gender is often confused because of his appearance, but he is actually a boy. He is calm and laid-back, and is Chips' partner & brother. And he will always do what she says. He has a crush on Taruto, and once even helped her and the group, coming up with a plan to rescue a cat which was trapped in a house. ; :* : The wise and long-lived Shifon is often found with a book in her face, and she is always seen when there is a problem, for her knowledge always comes up with a good solution. She was the one who took Charlotte in when she was a stray, and also gave Charlotte her name. ; : Rakugan is a very old cat, possibly as old as Chiffon, and calls himself a master of magic. In reality, he only knows a few ninja tricks (such as his commonly-used smoke bomb for escaped). He is the one who taught Taruto to use the "Great Tiger Meow Meow" spell, and is willing to give advice despite the fact it doesn't always work the way she expects. :* Humans ; :* : Iori is Taruto's kind master. He is very gentle but easy-going. His hobby is making all kinds of sweets and foods. He is very affectionate towards Taruto, but, since he is a human, cannot understand her and often frustrates her when she is trying to communicate with him. He is smitten with a woman named Anzuko Domyoji, but she shows no interest in him whatsoever. In episode 4 he refers to waiting for his 'sis' to come home when speaking with his mother, so it seems that he and his sister live together. ; :* : Kinako is Iori's niece, and is very fond of him. She has a vibrant, independent personality, and likes to go on all sorts of adventures. Kinako feels lonely when Iori, whom she lives with for unknown reasons, ignores her and spends his time trying to impress Anzuko. She is good friends with a boy named Geppei. ; :* : Anzuko is a cat collector, and once she has set her eyes on a cat, she will go to great lengths to catch it! She loves cats and has many things in the shape, and also, many cats themselves. She started liking Taruto the first time she saw her. Ever since she started liking Taruto, she decided to capture her, regardless of the fact that Taruto belongs to Iori. Every day, she does anything - even cutting through people's lawns, breaking other people's belongings, or even pushing people with force out of her way - to add Taruto to her collection. ; :* : Geppei Okaki thinks he is better than everyone else, and acts like he is the boss of his town. However, his X-rival, Kinako, set him straight. When they first met, they were enemies, but soon put their differences aside and became close friends, and often go on adventures together. Gallette, his cat, is his partner and goes everywhere with him. Episode list Theme Songs '''Opening Theme' * *:Lyrics by : Masaaki Taniguchi *:Composition and Arranged by : Masumi Itō *:Song by : Masumi Itō Ending Theme * *:Lyrics by : Masaaki Taniguchi *:Composition and Arranged by : Masumi Itō *:Song by : Magical Nyan Nyan (Hisayo Mochizuki, Masayo Kurata, Maria Yamamoto) External links *Bandai Channel Official website *Kyou no Hana - A Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto Fansite Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Kemonomimi Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles ja:魔法少女猫たると